paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Take The Plunge
Our story opens at the Lookout training pool where Zuma is teaching Aurora, Sage, and Ace how to SCUBA dive. Zuma is teaching the pups all about the proper use and care for their equipment and the rules for diving. "Remember pups, the first essential rule of diving is "Never dive alone, always dive with a buddy". During the class, Ryder comes into the training room pulling a wagon. "Hi Uncle Ryder" the pups say as Ryder comes to the front of the class. "Hi pups, I just came back from having your gear checked out and filled for your check out dive" Ryder tells the pups. "Captain Turbot will take you all out next week for your check out dive and once that's done, you'll be certified to dive" Ryder tells the pups. Zuma tells the pups to grab their training gear and hit the pool. The three pups suit up and jump into the water. Zuma and Ryder watch from poolside as the pups go through their training exercises. Afterwards, the pups go into the TV room to watch some training videos that Ryder brought for them. The week goes by quickly and Zuma has the pups outside the lookout with their gear. "OK pups, we're going to do a thorough check and inspection on your gear and then load it in the hovercraft. "But didn't Uncle Ryder do that last week?" Aurora asks. "It never hurts to be sure your gear is ready to go" Zuma explains to the pups. Each of the pups show Zuma how to check their equipment and everyone passes this part of the course. "Very good pups" Zuma says. "Now, go have dinner and turn in early". "We leave at 7:00 in the morning" he adds. Next morning, Zuma, Ryder and the pups are on the Flounder heading out from the dock. "All right pups" Ryder says. "Who's your buddy?" The pups each sit next to their dive buddy. Ace and Sage are one pair while Zuma and Aurora are the other. The flounder stops about a mile off shore and drops anchor. The pups suit up and every pup checks their gear and then their buddy's gear. "Alright pups, Ready, Set, Get Wet!" Zuma says as the four of them hit the water. After a moment to adjust to being underwater, the pups dive down to the bottom at about 40 feet. Zuma has the pups practice their buddy breathing, clearing their masks, and how to read their dive computers. Afterwards, Zuma takes the pups exploring along the bottom of the bay. After about 35 minutes, Zuma signals the pups to head towards the surface. After their first dive, Ryder has brought lunch for the pups and Zuma tells the pups to rest for a while and they will do their second check out dive after lunch. Everyone enjoys some snacks and get ready for the second dive. The pups are down on their second dive when they notice Wally swimming by. Wally sees the pups and barks out. He then swims over to Zuma and tries to get him to follow. "Come on pups, let's see what Wally wants to show us" Zuma says over the pup tags. The pups follow our walrus over towards the underwater cliff. Wally swims over to show the pups a dolphin that's trapped in a fishing net. The pups swim over and try to free the dolphin. "It's no good" Ace says. Zuma then remembers when Wally was trapped in a fishing net. "I've got an idea pups" Zuma says. Zuma uses his safety hook and attaches it to the net while Aurora is sharing her air with the dolphin. "OK Pups, grab the line" Zuma says. The boys are pulling the net up to the surface while Aurora makes sure the dolphin is OK. The pups and dolphin surface near the Flounder and Captain Turbot uses the winch on the back of the boat to lift the net out of the water. The pups are able to free the dolphin and he happily swims away to rejoin his pod. Back on board the boat, Ryder congratulates the pups on their rescue and achieving their diving certifications. The Flounder then returns to Adventure Bay and the pups head home. Ladsone Category:Fanon Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories